trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Rem Saverem
This article is for the character of Rem Saverem, if you are looking for the Trigun episode titled Rem Saverem, see Rem Saverem (episode) Rem Saverem is a Project SEEDS crew member and the primary guardian and caretaker to Vash and Knives. She's characterized by her loving and nurturing personality. Additionally, her pacifistic philosophy shapes Vash so greatly that he continues to live by her teachings long after her untimely death. History Rem is motivated to join Project SEEDS in a hope for a better future after grieving the death of her close friend, Alex. During a SEEDS mission her crew discovers two male Plants. The crew members decide the best course of action is to eliminate them, but Rem stands in their way and convinces them to spare their lives. The two Plants come to be named Vash and Knives. Rem becomes the boys caretaker and in one year they grew to the size of adolescent teens. Around this time, the crew celebrates their discovery of planet Gunsmoke. Rem continues to teach the boys the value of life and the virtues of never hurting another being. This strongly influences Vash, who carries these teachings throughout his life. However, the abuse from a fellow crew member, Steve, leads Knives to believe Rem's philosophy is nonsense and he begins to grow spiteful of humans. Knives loses any sense of humanity when he discovers the human experiments on Plants. In his rage, Knives comes to the conclusion that the crew members must be exterminated as revenge. As part of his plot to do so, Knives comes to crew members Mary and Rolan with a plan to remove Steve by falsely claiming that he raped Mary. Despite Rem's pleas for Steve to stand a fair trial the court orders him frozen and locked in cryostasis. Afterwards, Rolan proposes to Mary and reveals he has rigged Steve's freezer to kill him. Mary is shocked by his actions and refuses, causing Rolan to go insane and repeatedly shoot her. Rem and the boys discover them and Rem tries to calm Rolan to stop him, however the crew's captain, fearing Rem will be shot, opens the ship's cargo hatch and plunges Rolan and Mary's body into space, killing him. Rem firmly believes Rolan would not have shot her and expresses this to the captain. Knives comes alone to the captain, who is saddened by the uncertainty of his actions. Knives shows no sympathy and executes his plot by shooting and murdering the captain. He then sets the entire SEEDS fleet course for crash landing on Gunsmoke, thus destroying the remains of the human race. Knives returns to Rem and Vash and they make their way to the escape pods. Rem, however, stays behind believing she can save the surviving flee members. She leaves the boys in the pod and deploys it. Vash cries desperately for Rem to stay but she comforts him and tells him, "Take care of Knives." Whether Rem was aware of Knives plot is uncertain, but after the pod deploys Vash watches the ship explode with Rem onboard. Knives glares on with a deviant smile, but is shocked when the SEEDS fleet miraculously begins to change course. Rem was able to redirect the fleet before the ship exploded, resulting in her untimely demise. Trivia * Her last name seems to say "Save Them". * Her first name resembles the acronym of "L'unar '''E'xcursion 'M'odule". * In the manga, her name is written "Seibrem". * An unsupported theory is that, miraculously, Rem also survived the crash landing and was separated from Vash and Knives. This could be suggested by Meryl sporting a slight resemblance, and her describing her grandmother, a woman who has similarities to Rem. Voice Actors *'''JAPANESE - Aya Hisakawa (久川 綾) *'ENGLISH' - Bridget Hoffman ru:Рема Северем Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dead Characters